1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of semiconductors and specifically to fabrication processes for VMOSFET.
2. Prior Art
In order to fabricate high density, high speed integrated circuits for future sophisticated, but compact products, new technologies are required. One possible technology was VMOS, but the prior art of making standard VMOS had processing difficulties and limited potential for making high performance sealed-versions of VMOS devices. A new VMOS device called split gate VMOS, as disclosed and claimed in the supra cross-referenced application, was invented to resolve the above problems and add circuit design flexibility. As such, a simple and practical process to fabricate this new invention was needed.